


Cigarettes and Strangers

by CaptainViolet



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Based on established relationship Ronnie Kray/Teddy Smith, Canon Divergence, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Swearing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViolet/pseuds/CaptainViolet
Summary: There's a stranger at the pub. A copper, Teddy assumes. Time to mess with him.





	Cigarettes and Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> First published on my tumblr; I made small edits before uploading it here. Unbeta'd.

Teddy lit himself a cigarette. There was a ‘no smoking’ sign right over his head, over the whiskey collection, but he knew Beth would not complain. Ronnie had made sure that nobody complained about anything that Teddy did. Not anymore.

The barkeeper put a pint on the counter, but not in front of Teddy. He turned his head to the man next to him.

“Thanks, lovely”, the man said, his northern accent heavy, a quick smile gracing his lips and turning his face into something that was almost handsome. 

Teddy felt a mad cackle rising in the back of his throat, but he held it back. Nobody in their right mind would even think of calling old Beth ‘lovely’, but then, maybe…. maybe the man was not quite right in the head. Teddy flicked ash off his cigarette, right on the counter. He noticed that the man was carrying a gun, hidden underneath his coat. Teddy hadn’t seen him before, so he decided the man must be a copper.

He also decided to have a bit of fun. 

“Haven’t seen you before”, he said, then took a drag from his smoke. 

The copper shrugged, his eyes fixed on his beer. “First time for everything.” There was something decidedly vulgar about his accent. 

Teddy liked vulgar. He took another drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke through his nose. He’d always thought it gave him an air of indifference and mystery. “So what’s your name then?”, he asked. 

“None of your business”, the older man said, not even looking at him. 

Teddy didn’t like being ignored like this. Time to make the copper uncomfortable. “Well, Mr. None-Of-Your-Business …” He leaned towards the man, lowering his voice to a hoarse whisper. “If you’re ever looking for a good time, you know where I am.” He parted his lips slightly, and rested his gaze on the copper’s mouth. 

The older man turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes darting from Teddy’s head to his feet, assessing him. A little smile was forming on the copper’s lips, a smile that the boy could not quite read.

Teddy felt a little twinge of disappointment. He liked it when his advances made men squirm, when they became uneasy under his piercing eyes. The copper showed no signs of any of that. Teddy didn’t let his irritation show, though, and kept his gaze on the other’s lips as he flicked his tongue over his own. Slowly. Provocatively. 

After a few seconds of silence, the man standing next to him said, “He wouldn’t let you”, all matter-of-factly, and turned back to his drink.

The boy paused and blinked. So the copper knew who he was. Then he said, “You’re fucking right”, as he flicked his cigarette over his shoulder and sat straight.


End file.
